


Its just that no one makes me feel this way

by Louloveshaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, harry at night, harry is marcel during the day, he boxes, louis is just louis, marcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louloveshaz/pseuds/Louloveshaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis<br/>Louis however doesnt know a Harry. He knows Marcel, the cute boy with green eyes and brown hair.<br/>Its just a big mess really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its just that no one makes me feel this way

Harry walked into school like he did everyday. Trying to go passed the other kids without getting noticed. Unfortunately for him, that didn't happen. Almost ten feet from his locker, he got pushed into the wall. He was used to this really so he wasn't surprised when he turned and saw Chase. Chase would always make fun of Harry. Would always judge his button up shirts and sweater vests, his pants that they were tucked in, the way his hair was slicked back, and most importantly the way his too big glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. Harry narrowed his eyes at Chase. He hadn't even done anything and he is getting picked at just because of the way he looked. To be honest, Harry likes how he looks. He likes to look very professional at school. He knows that he will fit in more if he changes but he doesn't wanna change. If people really care about how he looks, they aren't worth his time.

Chase looked down at Harry and took away his glasses with a chuckle. This wasnt the first time and it probably wont be the last that Chase takes his glasses. This is his second pair of the school year and its only november. Its also cracked in the middle so Harry uses tape to hold them together instead of asking his mom for new ones. However, Harry knows he will have to get new ones now as he watches Chase throw them to the floor and step on them. 

"Oops, sorry Marcel" Chase sneers 

Harry was used to being called Marcel. It had all started as a joke from Chase but everyone had heard and now he wondered if anyone really knew his name was Harry. He tries to hold back tears as he bends down to pick up the pieces left of his glasses as he watches Chase walk away. He knows his mom will be more disappointed in him for not standing up for himself than angry for getting his glasses ruined. 

He gets up from the floor and makes his way to English, his first class. He tries to walk slowly because he cant see that well and since he knows he's already late. After getting lectured by Mr.Charles for being late, Harry goes to his normal seat which is next to Zayn. Zayn is Harrys best friend and the schools bad boy. Many people wonder why he hangs out with "Marcel" but the truth is that Harry and he have been friends since they were both eight years old. Their mothers had been very good friends and had play dates all the time for the two boys. 

Zayn looks up from his book as Harry sits down. English is probably the only subject that Zayn studies for and pays attention at. He loves to read and plans on becoming an English teacher. It only takes one look to see how sad Harry looks. Then Zayn notices the broken glasses and worriedly asks, 

"Hey mate you alright? What happened to your glasses?" 

"Oh uh, you know, the usual, Chase" 

"Harry, you cant let him keep doing this to you, why don't you do something about it?" 

"I wont use violence in school Zayn, you know i wont do that" 

"But Harry, you've been boxing since you were 12, thats 6 years! Just do it once so they'll leave you alone" 

"No Zayn, its fine, really" 

"I'll get Liam on him, Harry" 

Liam had been boxing with Harry. Claimed it was for protection, Harry only did it because it was fun.  
"No need for Liam, Zayn" 

At that, Zayn turned to face their teacher, he knew he couldn't push Harry to something he didn't want to. He didnt know why though, Harry knew how to fight back. If he was worried he might get in trouble, he can just say it was self defense. 

-.-..-...-....-.....-......-.......-........-.........- 

Louis walked into to school like he did everyday. Late. He walked up to his locker where his best friend, Eleanor, was leaning against. She ran to him right when she saw him. He caught her in his arms and gave her cheek a peck. 

"Lou!"

"Morning love, how are you?" 

"Good good, and you?" 

"Im alright" he smiled at her before something behind her caught his eye. It was a tall boy coming out of Mr.Charles class. Louis has always seen him around the hall and was always struck by the boys beauty. He had big green eyes that he hid behind his glasses, nice brown hair that was slicked back - Louis always wondered what it looked like without so much gel- and a long torso that stood at least 5 inches taller than Louis himself. The boy noticed Louis staring and gave him a sad smile. Louis smiled back and turned to Eleanor 

"Hey El, whos that?" He whispered in her ear, nodding towards the tall boy as he walked down the hall. 

"Oh thats Marcel, thats what i heard anyway. Hangs out with Malik, i wonder why he dresses like that" 

Louis wondered too. It was obvious that the kid had no fashion sense. But maybe this look was just for school. He stilled looked good though, nerdy clothes or not. 

"He's cute" louis said after the boy went into the bathroom. 

"Aww, does widdle Louis have a widdle crush?" Eleanor cooed. She was always excited about his love life. The perks of having a gay best friend. 

"No" Louis rolled his eyes at her. But then shut his locker and went after the boy in the bathroom. Eleanor smirked as she walked away towards her class. 

Louis was about to pull the bathroom door when it flung open, hit him square in the face and caused him to fall on his ass. "Oops" said a low deep voice as the tall boy came into view. Louis was lost in the green of the boys eyes. He couldnt even comprehend what was going on. This boy was so beautiful. 

"Hi" Louis whispered. 

"Im so sorry, are you alright?" The boy said as he used both hands to pick Louis off the dirty floor. 

"Yeah yeah, im good, its ok Marcel" Louis said as he straightened his shirt and run his hand through his quiff, surprised by the boys strength. 

"Oh alright" the boy said but something had changed. His voice was rough and his eyes glassy like he might start crying. He gave Louis another smile, making a little dimple appear at the side of his face, and walked back to Mr.Charles room. 

-.-..-...-....-.....-......-.......-........-.........- 

Harry couldnt stop thinking about Louis all day since their encounter at the bathroom. He was so disappointed. He had thought Louis might be different but he had just called him Marcel like everyone else to make fun of him. That hurt. That hurt Harry so bad because he had been so helplessly in love with the boy for four years now. Well maybe not in love but he really really liked Louis ever since he saw the boy on the first day of high school. He never had the guts to talk to Louis because how could he like someone like Harry? It was obvious that Harry wasn't good enough for him. Harry walked into the lunchroom to meet up with Zayn. The two sat alone, sometimes with Liam since he had football practice, but today another boy was sitting at their usual table smiling at Zayn. Harry sat down and looked at Zayn. 

"Hey, who's your friend?" 

"Oh right, Haz this is Niall, Ni this is Harry" Zayn introduced. 

"Hello" Harry gave a polite smile at Niall. 

"Harry? I thought your name was Marcel" Niall said looking very confused. Confusion turned to gilt as he saw Harrys smile drop. 

"No its not Marcel, its actually Harry" Zayn said. 

"Oh sorry i didnt mean to offend you Harry, i just moved here from Ireland and someone told me your name was Marcel when i asked who you were in Maths" 

"Its alright Niall, im used to people calling me Marcel" 

"How did that start anyways?" Niall asked curiously. 

"Well this kid Chase, about 4 years ago said i looked like a Marcel rather than a Harry, and ever since then, people dont know Harry, they know Marcel" Harry said with a dry laugh and looked down at his food, he wasnt that hungry anymore. 

"Harry, its gonna be alright, mate." Zayn tried to tell his friend. 

"No its not. You know who i bumped into today? Louis. Like literally, the door hit his face. But he was all "its alright Marcel" Marcel. Fucken Marcel" Harry said as he used his hands to wipe his eyes, he wouldnt cry in public, that would humiliate him even more. 

"Who's Louis?" Niall whispered to Zayn, not wanting to disrupt Harry's breakdown. 

"The love of his life" Zayn whispered back and then turned to Harry, "Hazza, calm down mate, its probably just like Niall, he asked someone about you and they said Marcel" 

"Yeah probably his girlfriend. His stupid pretty girlfriend. They were together before i talked to him. You know, Im tired of people saying "oh that nerd over there, thats Marcel"" Harry said, not making eye contact with either of the boys. 

"Then stop dressing like fucken Marcel and show people who Harry is!" 

"Zayn, its not that easy, i don't want people to like me just because of the way i look" 

"Fine Harry but don't say i didn't try to help you" Zayn warned. 

After that, Zayn turned to Niall and asked him about Ireland and how he likes it in England so far. Harry couldn't stop thinking though, maybe Louis would like him if he didn't look like a Marcel. Then again, if he only liked Harry because of the way he looked, he wasnt worth it. But it was Louis, Louis is worth everything and more. Harry didn't know what to do. 

-.-..-...-....-.....-......-.......-........-.........- 

Louis was walking home when he noticed Marcel walking a couple of feet in front of him. He was about to call his name and say hi when the boy walked into Anne's house. Which was weird. Louis knew Anne because she was really good friends with his own mom, Jay. Anne however didn't have a son named Marcel. She had a son called Harry and his sister Gemma. Louis decided he would ask his mom about it when she got home. He walked into his own house which was a block away from Anne's and went up to his room. A couple of hours later when Jay got home, Louis raced down the stairs and greeted his mom. 

"Hi mom, how was work?" 

"You know, the usual, very tiring" She said as she ran a hand through her hair. 

"So i have a question" 

"I might have an answer" 

"So you know Anne's son, his name is Harry right?" 

"Yes it is, why do you ask?" She looked at his curiously. 

"No reason, but um what does he look like?" 

"Hm let me think, he's tall, he has curly hair, and green eyes" 

"Oh alright thanks mom" Louis said, kissed him moms cheek and ran back to his room. He had a phone call to make. 

"Hey El" Louis said as soon as Eleanor answered the phone. 

"Hey Lou whats up?" 

"You remember i asked about that tall boy yeah? You told me his name was Marcel" 

"Yeah, i mean i haven't talked to him but thats what people call him" 

"Right, do you know how last name?" Louis questioned. 

"Styles i believe" 

"Oh okay, thanks El, see you" 

Now Louis was sure his name was Harry and not Marcel. He figured thats why the boy had turned all sad, after Louis had called him Marcel. Maybe he didn't like that name but people called him like that anyway. He'd talk to Harry tomorrow and properly apologize. 

-.-..-...-....-.....-......-.......-........-.........- 

Harry was getting ready to go out. Zayn had texted him saying to be ready in 20 minutes. Harry had finished putting some gel in his hair- not his usual, slicked back hair, just some gel to make his curly quiff stand a bit- when a car horn beeped outside. It was probably Zayn and Liam. He put his shoes on and ran to the car. 

"Hey" Zayn greeted him 

"Hey guys, where we going?" Harry asked. 

"A club, hope you brought your fake ID" 

"Of course Zaynie" 

At that, they were of. 

-.-..-...-....-.....-......-.......-........-.........- 

Louis sat in his room, bored. He had texted Eleanor, if she wanted to go out and she hadn't replied. He tried to keep himself occupied with a book when he herd his phone beep with a message. 

El: Sure, i'd love to! We could try that new club tonight. Pick me up in 30 xx 

Louis ran to his closet. He loved to go out. Hopefully he'd meet someone and get laid. Probably not thought cause its a school night. He put on his tightest pair of pants and a striped T-shirt. He put his hair up in a quiff and got his vans from the door. He took his moms keys and made his way to the car. On his way to Eleanor's, Louis's mind wondered to Harry. He had actually talked to the boy for the first time and managed to almost make him cry. 

He stopped at Eleanor's house and beed the horn. She got out and walked to his car. 

"Hey Lou" 

"Hey El, give me directions to this new club yeah?" 

"Of course" she smiled. 

-.-..-...-....-.....-......-.......-........-.........- 

Harry had a little too much to drink. After a couple of shots and some body shots with a guy that sat near the bar, he made his way to the dance floor. He had lost Zayn as soon as they had gotten in, said something about finding Niall to introduce him to Liam and disappeared from Harry's sight. He was about to go find the dark haired lad or his boyfriend when a man stepped in front of him. He recognized the man as Chase. Chase quickly pushed Harry back. 

"Well well well, if it isn't the faggot" Chase sneered, throwing a punch to Harrys face. It hit his nose and lip. He felt blood tickling down. Harry stepped back and glared at the man. How dare he. He thought of his pros and cons. He wasn't in school so he wouldn't get in trouble but he was in public and someone could call the cops, which was even worse. Fuck it he thought and threw a fist at Chase. 

Chase was flabbergasted. It hit him right in the eye. It would probably bruise. Harry threw another punch at Chases stomach and the latter man, almost fell over. Harry sent another two punches as Chase was bent over until he was pulled back. He hoped it wasn't cops. He felt so high from the adrenalin. He had been wanting to beat the shit out of Chase ever since the first day he started picking on him 4 years ago. He turned around and met pretty blue eyes 

"Hi Lou" harry waved. He was still very drunk. 

"Harry you're pissed and bleeding" Louis said. 

Harry nodded his head. 

"Lets get you home and cleaned up yeah?" Louis said, holding Harry up. 

"Okayy" Harry slurred back. 

-.-..-...-....-.....-......-.......-........-.........- 

Louis threw Harry in the passenger seat of his car and made his way to the drivers. He was surprised by the curly haired boy. He didn't know if this was common for the lad. He stopped in front of Annes house and helped Harry out. He was almost passed out but he would have a horrible hangover if he fell asleep like that. Louis got Harrys keys from his pocket and opened the door quietly. He wouldn't want to wake Anne up, it was like 3am. He made his way to the kitchen and got a glass of water for Harry. He gave it to the boy, which he quickly downed. He led Harry up the stairs and into his room. He sat Harry down on his bed and went to the bathroom to get a flannel. When he went back to the room, Harry was sitting there staring at his hands in his lap. 

"Hey love, let me help you yeah?" Louis said quietly. Harry didn't answer, he just moved over so Louis could sit next to him. 

Louis brought the flannel up to Harrys face, rubbing away the dried blood under his nose and lips. He had a cut at his lip and winced when the cold water from the flannel touched it. Louis finished up quickly and tucked Harry into bed. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He offered at the curly haired boy. 

"You're so pretty" Harry slurred back instead of answering. Louis smiled and made his way to the door only to be stopped by Harry calling his name. 

"Yeah?" He called back softly. 

"Stay here please" Harry whispered back, voice full of hope. Louis couldn't say no to that, even if he had school in the morning, he could just stay here until the boy fell asleep. He turned back to Harry and made his way into the lads bed. Louis was always a light sleeper. When he heard the tone Marimba getting louder and louder, he jumped up. He knew he didn't have Marimba so he was very confused. He took in his surroundings and realized he wasn't home. He turned his face and came face to face with a sleeping Harry. It took everything in him not to scream. He then realized that they were both fully clothed and nothing happened. 

He got up, saw it was 6:45 and turned off the alarm from Harry's phone. He found his shoes and made his way downstairs. He was almost half way to the door when Anne stepped out from the kitchen. 

"Hello Louis what a surprise" Anne smiled at him. 

"Hi Anne" Louis said, ashamed to be caught. 

"Any reason you slept over in the same bed as Harry?" Anne questioned confused, not mad or angry in any way. 

"Oh uh, you see, i was out yesterday and he was there, pretty drunk so i brought him back and kind of fell asleep?" He stated but it sounded more like a question. 

"You sure about that?" Anne questioned amused. 

"Yes im sure" Louis smiled at her. 

"Alright then, would you like anything to eat?" 

"No thanks, i gotta get home and get ready for school" 

"Alright dear, say hello to your mother for me" she called as he made his way out the house. 

-.-..-...-....-.....-......-.......-........-.........- 

Harry woke up to the sound of his sister pounding on his door. 

"Hurry up Harry! You'll be late" Gemma screamed from the other side of the door. 

"Shit what time is it?" Harry yelled back at her. 

"Its 7:30" Fuck fuck fuck. Harry was late. School started at 8 and he was going to be late. He couldn't be late again, two times in a row gets you detention. He was already late because of Chase yesterday. He hoped into the shower and quickly washed himself. If he wanted to be on time, he didn't have time to iron his clothes and gel his hair. As he got out of the shower he saw that it was 7:45. He put on his contacts, thanks to Chase breaking his glasses, put on some skinny jeans and a shirt from the floor, hoping it wasn't dirty and ran downstairs. He put his shoes on at the door. 

His mom stopped him from going out. 

"Say thanks to Louis alright?" 

"Louis?" Harry said confused. 

"Yeah you know, he took care of you last night and slept over, left earlier to get ready for school" Harry bit his lip, right at the cut. Memories from last night came back to him. Getting in a fight with Chase, Louis bringing him back, cleaning him up, staying when Harry asked him to. 

"Right" Harry said slowly, "have a good day at work mom" 

He practically ran to school. Thankfully he made it just in time, ran to his locker and went unnoticed by mostly everyone. He made his way to Mr.Charles class. Everyone was already seated when he walked in. He noticed everyone staring at him and that made him self conscious. He couldn't hide behind his glasses this time. He went and sat at his usual seat next to Zayn. 

Zayn looked up and when he saw Harry, a smile spread on his face. 

"Finally taking my advice mate?" 

"No, i was just late" Harry said, he could still feel everyones eyes on him. He raised his head, and everyone turned around. 

"Sure" Zayn said smugly. "Anyway what happened to you last night? Some girl came up to me and asked me for a ride because her ride took you home" 

"Oh" Harry laughed "it was probably Louis's girlfriend, Eleanor, because Louis took me home after i got in a fight with Chase" 

"Holly shit! really? Did you beat the shit out of him?" Zayn asked excited. 

"Yes i did" Harry said, proud of himself. 

"So Louis took you home huh?" 

"Nothing happened Zayn, you know he has a girlfriend, you saw her last night" Harry said sadly. 

"Well how would you explain Eleanor flirting with Niall last night then? She wouldn't be doing that if she had a boyfriend" Zayn said as he remembered the brunette girl all over the blonde haired lad. 

"Im sure she was just drunk mate" 

"Sure" Zayn said, not believing Harry at all.

-.-..-...-....-.....-......-.......-........-.........- 

Louis met up with Eleanor at his locker like he always did. This time however she kept glaring at him. 

"Whats wrong El?" Louis questioned. 

"Oh you know, my ride left me last night to take his new beau home" 

"Im so sorry El, he was so fucked up and he got in a fight, i had to help him!" 

"Its okay anyway, i got a ride with Malik, his boyfriend, and Horan" 

"Oh Horan i see, this is Niall yes? The boy you're crushing on?" Louis said with a smirk. 

"Maybe" she smiled at him. 

"So anything happened?" 

"Maybe a few drunken snogs, and he told me he likes me!" 

"Thats great El, im so happy for you" Louis was excited for his best friend. 

"And you know, Niall's friends with Marcel" she winked at him. 

"Actually El, his name is Harry" 

"Oh, i didn't know, thats what i heard Chase call him anyway" 

"He beat Chase up" 

"What? Why?" 

"I dont know but i'll talk to him today and find out" Louis said and made his way to his class after he bid her goodbye. 

-.-..-...-....-.....-......-.......-........-.........-

Harry was walking down the hall when he saw Niall pressing Eleanor up against his locker. They were full on snogging. Eleanor's feet were off the ground. He cleared his throat and the pair broke up instantly. 

"Hey Niall" Harry said but his eyes were on Eleanor while she was fixing her hair. 

"Hey Haz this is Eleanor, El this is Harry" Niall introduced. 

"Hey Harry, i've heard a lot about you" Eleanor smiled at him. Harry was so socked. Everyone knew that Eleanor and Louis were together. They had never said it but they were side by side all the time. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you" Harry said and walked away towards the lunch room. He was stopped by a small soft hand however. He turned around and saw it belonged to Louis. Eleanor's boyfriend, Louis. 

"Hey Harry can i talk to you?" 

Harry nodded his head. It was probably about Niall making out with his girlfriend. They weren't far back and Louis could clearly see them. 

"Yeah sure, but if its about Niall, I'm sorry, he's new and he probably didn't know Eleanor was taken" 

"Uh what?" Louis looked at Harry with a confused look on his face. 

"Niall, i'll tell him to back off" 

"Why would you do that? El likes Niall" "Uh, aren't you and her dating?" Harry asked. The response Harry was waiting for wasn't the one he got. Louis started full on laughing. After about 5 whole minutes, while Harry just stood there looking at him, Louis stopped. 

"Who told you I'm dating El?" Louis wiped his eyes which had formed tears from all the laughing. 

"You're not?" 

"No way Harry! Im gay" Louis said as if it were so obvious. 

"Oh right" Harry couldn't keep the smile that spread on his face. 

"So wanna talk about last night?" Louis asked. 

"Oh yeah thanks for you know, helping me" "Why did you fight with Chase?" 

"Its a long story" 

"We've got time" 

"Right. You see Chase has been bullying me for like all of high school" he saw concern fill Louis's eyes. "Apparently i cant dress how i wanna dress. So when he started with me at the club, i kind of lost it. I hope he doesn't bother me anymore. Actually that story wasn't that long" 

"Harry-" 

"Its alright Louis, i don't need you to feel bad for me" 

"Okay but can i ask you something?"

"Sure" Harry nodded his head.

"Will you go on a date with me?" 

Harrys smile matched Louis's. 

"I'd love to"

Fin.


End file.
